Not Tonight
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Will Randy and John pull off the win for the night? Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC


Not Tonight

Its the morning of Monday Night Raw that was taking place in Canada and both John and Randy weren't looking forward to the live show that would go on here in a few hours. Randy and John were teaming up to hopefully take out Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty.

Randy and John were up before their wives trying to let them sleep in as they had flown in the night before and with so many layovers both girls were worn out. John had the bright idea to get up early and go work out and Randy was slowly wanting to smack his best friend on the back of the head and go back to bed to join his sleeping wife.

"Randy come on man its not that bad it's like 8am man" John stated as he start to run on the treadmill

"John I know that you and Steph are normally up at this time hell Kinley is usually awake as well, but we were up late last night Kinley isn't feeling good and we didn't get much sleep" Randy stated as he hopped on the treadmill next to his best friend.

"Hows Kinley doing with her migraines?" John asked

"Not good but with everything else going on" Randy stated

"Whats else is wrong man?" John questioned

"You will find out at breakfast I am headed back up man I need to check on K see ya in a bit" Randy stated and headed out leaving John looking confused as hell

Randy's Room

Kinley was starting to wake up and noticed that Randy's side of the bed was empty but not for long as she heard the door to their hotel room open and she watched her husband strip and join her back in bed and he pulled her to his chest.

"Whats wrong hon why aren't you working out with John?" Kinley asked

"Worn out worried about you and I know your not feeling good so I wanted to be with you" Randy told her "Oh we are having breakfast here soon with John and Steph you feel like it?

"I haven't gotten sick so that's a good thing, you didn't tell John did you?" Kinley asked

"Nope, but he is asking. You haven't told Steph?" Randy asked

"Nope baby we can tell them at breakfast, I'm hoping I can keep it down" Kinley told her husband as she sat up and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up "join me baby?"

Randy just smirked at his wife and got up to join her in the shower to get cleaned up.

John's Room

It wasn't long after Randy left him all confused in the weight room that he was walking back into his room hoping that his wife was still up and after closing the door behind him he saw that she was out on the balcony working away on her laptop and had her Starbucks coffee right beside her. John just shook his head and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Hows the Carmel Macchiato Soy with extra Carmel baby?" John asked while sitting down beside her

"Wonderful, how was the work out and Randy this morning?" Stephanie asked

"Well he is in weird mood do you know anything about K? He was confusing the fuck out of me" John told her while taking a drink of her coffee which he knew would earn him a smack to his chest and all, he knew better than to steal his wife's coffee but oh well.

"John give it back, what do you mean he was confusing you? I haven't talked to K yet today hon I know she wasn't feeling good last night" Stephanie stated "Your coffee is on the night stand" and smacked her husband on the ass as he walked back into the room to grab his coffee

"That was mean baby what have I told you about slapping my ass?" John asked her as he sat back down next to her

"Nothing baby remember my ass is hotter than yours any day" Steph stated with a smirk on her face

"You look too much like Orton when you smirk and you don't have millions of girls trying to grab your ass" John stated and was smacked again for that comment "Ow hon"

"I hope that I don't have millions of girls trying to grab my ass on a daily basis, but you do sometimes but I know who it belongs to and its mine. What smirk baby. We are related" Stephanie stated and smiled that he told her that she looked too much like her brother when she smirked its a trademark of the Orton Siblings Nathan's was just as wicked as hers and Randy's

"I'm going to get cleaned up then we can head down for breakfast" John stated and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

After John was done cleaning up he and Steph headed out and was met by Randy and Kinley and the four of them headed down to breakfast.

"How did you sleep last night sis?" Randy asked Steph as they were all waiting on the elevator to reach the third floor

"Good in John's arms how about you Kinley?" Stephanie asked

"Not good with the migraine and not feeling good from flying but Randy was great and took care of me as usual" Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy who was rubbing his hand up and down his wife's back

The four of them were finally walking into the hotel's restaurant and found an empty table and sat down. John looked worried about his little sister and sat down after pulling his wife's chair out for her and Randy did the same for Kinley.

"Hello welcome this morning what can I get you all to drink coffee for four?" the waitress asked

"I'll have water no lemon thanks" Kinley stated

"Coffe black" Randy said and smiled at Kinley

"Coffee for the both of us" John stated

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks" she stated and walked off

"Your not drinking coffee this morning whats wrong sis" John asked his sister "You always drink the same thing as Steph but Mocha"

"Migraines and can't drink that much caffinee right now John" Kinley stated

"Baby he will keep it up if we don't tell" Randy told his wife and smiled at her again then pressed a kiss to her temple and placed his arm on the back of her chair

"Tell me what Kinley Renee Orton" John stated

"Full name I should full name you ass, but it takes too long" Kinley stated "So the two of you know Randy and I jsut found out two days ago that I am 16 weeks pregnant with our first baby"

"Congrats sweetie I am so happy for the two of you" Stephanie stated and got up to hug her sister in law and then hugged Randy as well

John just sat here and stared at his sister who just told him that she and Randy were 16 weeks pregnant with their first baby. John couldn't believe that his best friend knocked up his sister what was he thinking. He was truly happy for them but was speechless for once

"Cat got your tonuge John?" Randy said he could tell that his best friend was still trying to comphend what he was just told and it amused Randy to no end to see John cluster fucked at the moment.

"Well then congrats. Orton you better take care of her or I will hurt you even more now" John stated and hugged his sister and then bumped knuckles with his best friend.

"You know I will John" Randy told him

It wasn't long till the four were joined by the Nexus who they were pretty good friends with and finished off their breakfast and headed out for some shopping for the day. As the day passed it was now time to head to the arena John and Stephanie were already there as they had a meeting with Creative and Randy and Kinley were headed to go and find Stephanie McMahon and tell her of the pregnancy.

"Rand hon do you know if there is a couch in your dressing room, I need to rest I have been on my feet for way too long" Kinley stated as they walked into the arena

"There should be hon. How are you feeling. Lets go drop my bags off and we can see if Stephaine will meet us in my dressing room" Randy stated as they walked down the halls of the arena "There it is"

Kinley was thankful for the couch in the locker room Randy was texting Stephanie who said she would meet Randy and Kinley there and they sat down to rest

"I'm worn out Randy, thank god my doctor refilled my pain meds I am going to try to crash before the show" Kinley stated as she leaned into her husband who wrapped his arms around her

It wasn't long till Stephanie was now giving her congrats to the expecting couple. After Stephanie had left to meet up with her husband both Randy and Kinley had both crashed out on the couch both sleeping when John walked into to talk to Randy about their match and snapped a picture with his phone and jumped on twitter...

"Aw isnt this sweet the Orton's sleeping"

Both Kinley and Randy's phone's were beeping with alerts from twitter when Kinley grabbed her phone and looked at it there was a link she was able to open it and saw a pic of her and Randy sleeping and then looked up to see her brother standing in the room and chucked her phone at him lucky for her he caughter her phone before placing a kiss to her forehead and she drifted back off to sleep in the warmth of her husbands arms.

Kinley was now up and pacing the floor of the locker room she was livid with what John had done. John knew better than to take pics of her and Randy and post them on the net let alone Twitter. Randy was laughing at John and even though he wasn't happy he was letting his wife stew of it for the moment. John had been called twice and he had yet to appear and face his sister. The locker room door finally opened and John appeared and had a smile on his face.

"John you had better sit the fuck down and not smile at me right now I am so pissed at you. What were you thinking taking a pic of me righ tnow I am pregnant we don't want the fans to know just yet. Come on now think you ass" Kinley remeamed her brother for the picture

"Kinley honey it was only of your guys faces not the whole body." John stated

"I know that you ass, what now will it be me showing in a few months" Kinley asked

Randy was watching his wife yell at his best friend his brother in law and was trying not to laugh out loud as he knew better or Kinley would lay into him as well. "Baby come here you shouldn't be getting all worked up. John is sorry for what he did right John" Randy stated as he pulled Kinley into his arms and held her

"Yes I am sorry Kinley I thought it was cute" John stated and pressed a kiss to her forehead and knew if Randy let her go she would go after him. This wasn't the first time that John had done something like this.

"You had better never take a pic of me while pregnant till we are ready to tell the fans" Kinley growled at him

"You win see you later Randy take care of her please" John stated and Randy nodded his head in agreement

That night after the win on Raw both Randy Kinley Stephanie and John all headed out to grab a bite to eat for supper.

"Kinley I'm sorry for what John did today that was so wrong, but it wouldn't surprise me that he did it either, he is always doing something that will get him in trouble for it." Steph told Kinley "How are you feeling?"

"Good I know Steph but John knows that I don't like pics being taken but oh well right. Since we travel with our husbands it was bound to happen honey. I would be shocked if people weren't taking pics" Kinley stated "I need to do some shopping do you want to join me in that process. I don't have anything that fits"

"I would love to join you in shopping sweetie" Stephanie stated

As the girls shopped the boys were at at autograph signing and they were meeting back up for lunch and then headed to the airport. Kinley had a doctor's appointment in St Louis and then they were going home for a few days to relax and spend time with family. Randy before the autograph signing had found time to talk with Vince about getting a bus for him and Kinley for as long as she was able to travel. Vince thought it over and agreed and knew that Randy was totally in love with his wife and he had always been close to both Kinley and Stephanie and when Vince asked if John and Stephanie were going to be traveling with them Randy said yes and since John was with him he agreed.

"Randy the bus will be in St Louis to pick the two of you up. John do you think that you and Steph could fly in and meet them there then travel to the next city?" Vince asked

"Thats fine thanks again" Randy stated

"Not a problem anything for my favs. Now the bus I am thinking of will have two bedrooms in it and fitted with queen beds and two flat screen TV's in the bedroom then a bus driver who will have a bunk and there will be a fridge. Oh its fitted out for the best and with the best. If you need anything let me know Randy and you too John" Vince stated and let the two superstars be to talk.

"That went easier than I thought. Are you and Steph headed to St Louis to her house or to Tampa?" Randy asked

"We are headed to Tampa we got to get a few things. We are moving to St Louis I know that Steph hates being away from family and I don't want to be far from Kinley even though she hates me right now" John stated

"She doesn't hate you man. K is just emotional right now seeing how she is 16 weeks pregnant with our first and all then the migraines and worn out so I am happy that Vince agreed to a bus" Randy stated "We had better go find our wives before they both take our heads off"

"You got a point there. Do you think they are done shopping by now?" John asked

"Yes I just got a text from K she is done shopping and all we have a plane to catch" Randy stated.

The rest of the day went smooth and Kinley's doctors went smooth and she was happy to find out they were now having a little girl and come to find out they aren't 16 weeks like they were told they are now 20 weeks and just as happy. Kinley's doctor told her that she was able to travel and all as long as she took it easy and didn't over do it.

The Next Day

"Randal why is there a bus outside of our house?" Kinley asked as she looked outside the master bedroom window

"Remember me telling you about the bus Vince got for us since you are travelin with me and your pregnant we don't want you flying and constantly worn out Vince was nice to let us have a bus its got two bedrooms since John and Steph are traveling as well" Randy told her as he put his arms around her and placed a hand on her growing stomach that held their unborn daughter

"Thats right sorry hon. My memory is gone. What time are we leaving?" Kinley asked

"Tonight hon. We need to head to the store and get some food and anything else we need" Randy told her

"Oh well lets go sweetie" Kinley stated as she turned around in her husbands arms and kissed him on the cheek and they then headed out to grab food while then having to head to the airport to pick up John and Stephanie then head out for the next tour.

As the months quickly passed Kinley was now on bedrest not being able to travel. Randy has also been injured with a broken right forearm and had asked Vince to for him to be able to stay home with Kinley incase anything happened. Kinley was now in the start of her 8th month in her pregnancy and not in the best of moods. After being seen by her doctor she was told she could go into labor anytime soon. After getting back home and getting settled on the couch she was so worn out she didn't want to move or do anything. Christmas was also slowly coming up on them as well. Randy and John had taken the last weekend to decorate the house by putting up the tree and all the ornaments and Kinley and Stephanie laughed at the two the whole time. It was a sight to be seen as the tree was some what leaning to the left

It was now two weeks before Thanksgiving when Kinley was upstairs getting ready to head down to meet up with Stephanie who was coming over for the day while Randy and John were out shopping for Kinley and Stephanie as they had yet to buy their wife's their Christmas gifts.

"Sorry its taken me so long to come down Steph I feel huge and not good today" Kinley stated as she finally sat down on the couch

"Its okay sweetie whats wrong?" Steph asked her sister in law

"An awful metal taste in my mouth and some contractions we still have four weeks till she is due" Kinley stated

"Oh not good. If you start to feel worse is your hospital bag here or with Randy in his hummer?" Steph asked as she sat down next to Kinley and placed her hand on her growing stomach that held her unborn neice

"Its in my car, as is the carseat and all that fun stuff. I just feel blah." Kinley stated "Raegan has been kicking like there is no tomorrow as well"

"I can feel that sweetie, are you having a contraction right now?" Stephanie asked

Kinley couldn't answer as she was in the middle of a contraction and only nodded her head "That hurt, maybe its time we go get me checked out"

"Okay I'll call Randy and John and have them meet us at the doctor's office honey let me go and get your car started" Stephanie stated as she picked up her cell phone to call Randy and John and ran out to start Kinley's car. "Randy meet us at the doctor's office Kinley is contracting"

"Okay we will meet you two there take care of her please" Randy stated and hung up and smacked John who had this quesitoning look on his face "K is contracting lets go"

Steph helped Kinley out to her car and after taking off Kinley finally was able say something and that was that her water broke and it wasn't five minutes later that they were pulling into the hosptial parking lot and they were met by a very worried Randy who helped his wife out of her car "Randy my water just broke" Kinley stated

After getting checked in and finally up to Labor and Delivery and being checked out by Kinley's doctor she was in labor the early stages of it. Kinley's plan was to go all natural and have no IV's no pain killers nothing till after the baby was born. As the contractions kept getting stronger she was not only sequeezing the life out of her husbands hand but John's as well. The doctor finally talked Kinley into letting her put an IV line in just incase she needed it but not use it until they needed to.

"Randy could you please get me some ice chips my mouth is dry" Kinley asked

"No problem honey how are you feeling?" Randy asked "Need anything else?"

"Not right now but your hand please these contractions hurt bad" Kinley stated as another contraction come on strong

"Breathe even honey keep breathing the worst is almost over" Randy told her as he gave her his hand and with his spare hand started to rub it up and down her back and massage her back for her

"Damn that hurt Randy. Really bad" Kinley stated

"Well your sequeezing the life out of my hand damn K." John stated which earned him a smack to his arm by his sister

"Well these damn contractions hurt why don't you try giving birth." Kinley stated "Randal we are never having sex again these hurt I hate you right now"

"Do you want me to find your doctor and see if she will check you and then try some of the pain meds?" Randy asked

Kinley could only nod her head in agreement as another contraction was coming on strong and she was sequeezing the life out of John's hand and the bedrail as Randy went to find Kinley's doctor and a few minutes later Randy came back with Kinley's doctor. "How are you feeling Kinley?" Dr Morgan asked

"Worn out and not liking the pain at all" Kinley said

"Well let me check you and see how far along you are and we can go from there. John would you mind stepping into the hall so I can check Kinley out?" Dr Morgan asked

"See ya in a minute sweetie" John stated and headed to the door

After Dr Morgan checked Kinley over she was now dilated to a 5 and 80% effaced and the contractions were still painful. "Kinley would you like to try some pain meds hon we have many different types and it can help speed up labor"

"Yes anything and everything please. I know I planned to go all natural but I don't think I can handle the pain if they get worse" Kinley stated

"Thats okay. I had that plan myself and ended up having the epidural and then ended up having a C-Section with my last two"Dr Morgan stated with a smile "I have the doctor who does the epidural standing by hon. Lets get this started how is your migraine?"

"Getting worse as well. I told Randy if I have a long ass labor we wont be having sex again" Kinley stated and Dr Morgan along with Steph started to laugh and Randy just pouted "Sorry baby but they hurt"

"Its okay baby I want you pain free and all we can get through this" Randy stated and sat down on the bed next to his wife and gave her a hug "I love you"

"I love you as well Randy" Kinley told him

It wasn't long and Kinley had her epidural in place and was in a much more pleasent mood and the doctor did give her something else for her migraine and told not only Kinley but Randy as well to try to rest and let her body do the work it needed. It was only a few hours later after getting her epidural that they were now welcoming their daugther into this world who had a set of lungs on her. Reagen Kendall Orton was born Nov. 23, 2010 just three days before Thanksgiving.


End file.
